


lucky ones

by thecluelessphilosopher



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Letters from the Grave, Love is a gift, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, mother-son FEELS, natasha is a gem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecluelessphilosopher/pseuds/thecluelessphilosopher
Summary: Natasha wrote a letter to Baz to be given to him on his wedding day detailing the love between her and Malcolm.
Relationships: Malcolm Grimm/Natasha Grimm-Pitch, Natasha Grimm-Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 56





	lucky ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is the for the prompt from @carryonprompts "Natasha/Malcolm, proposal fic. He proposed to her several times and duels were fought. This is epic," but it doesn't really follow the prompt, sorry. Of course, named after the Lana Del Rey Song. Check me out on tumblr @the-clueless-philosopher (https://the-clueless-philosopher.tumblr.com/).

lucky ones

_September 11, 2001_

_My Dearest Basilton,_

_I have so much love in my heart for you, I want to give you the whole world and watch you find your way through it. I want to hold your hand and jump into the ocean while watching your smiling face as you marvel at the colors of the fishes. I’ve started the practice of writing down everything I want to say to you but you are too young to understand right now. One day I’ll pull the dozens of letters I've written so far from a shoebox or something and impart words of wisdom to you that I will have forgotten by the day I share them with you. I’ve always thought that letters are more personal than conversation anyway. It gives some permanence to the words shared between two people. I hope these ramblings of an over-emotional mother can help you when you need a little permanence in your life. I am writing this letter to you while watching you play in my office. You are so full of life, Basilton. You have a whole world inside that little head of yours. You are supposed to be in the nursery with the other children right now, but you somehow found a way to sneak into my office. How clever you are! You come in here and “read” my books, you actually have pretty good taste, right now you are reading_ The Complete Illustrated History of Watford School of Mages. _By the time you read this letter, you probably won’t remember the way you used to look at the pictures of the ancient books I keep on the shelf and make up your own stories, the way you weave together fantastical tales of heroes and villains and magic and love. What an imagination you have! You won’t remember, the way you look at the world with such wonder, its a pleasure watching you discover the world my darling. Basilton, I hope you never lose that twinkle in your eyes. My own mother used to tell us that Fiona was her joy and I was her pride. You, Baz, are my whole heart. I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. Malcolm is my soulmate, you are my heart._

_Basilton, life can be a lonely road to travel down. I hope you find someone who will walk with you. Basil, I hope more than anything that you get to love someone. I hope you get true, genuine, real love. When you find the person you love, it truly is like finding your home, like finding a part of yourself you didn't know you were missing. When you fall in love, everything suddenly becomes very simple. No matter the circumstance, one day you may wake up and discover the questions you've been asking have all been answered by this one person. You find that nothing else matters because suddenly there is this human in front of you who makes the sun shine and who makes the moon glow. Suddenly, you would give up a kingdom for someone._ _When you love someone, love them with everything you have and everything that you are. Life is too short to hold back, don't get hung up on the what-ifs, just live and love while you can. When you find love, it is a gift that you can never let go of. When you meet that man or woman love them as fiercely as you can, and if they break your heart allow someone else to put it back together._

_I met your father when we were only kids. Fiona hadn’t been born yet, it was the summer before I went to Watford. I was probably ten or eleven at the time. I ran through the woods, too fast to be wary of the growing darkness and let the wind carry me where it pleased. I remember those carefree days so vividly, the days when I would run with no direction but relish the journey. I came across a clearing with a fence on one side of it. Being the person that I was, I climbed over the fence and ran some more. My lungs tight, I ran until I came to a tree with a dilapidated treehouse in it. The house was made of rotting wood and had a sign painted in red that read “No Girls Allowed!”._

_No Girls Allowed!?! Nuh-uh, not on my watch. I climbed up the rickety ladder and was met by a lanky boy with a chipped front tooth. “My name is Natasha Pitch, and I’d like to ask you why this treehouse is for boys only,” I said to him in the most commanding voice a ten or eleven-year-old girl could manage. “My name is Malcolm Grimm,” he said, unfazed by the strange girl in his treehouse “and I would love to explain why my treehouse is boys only but I, unfortunately, cannot because you are not allowed to be here,” he stated, pushing me back towards the ladder. I was appalled! The audacity of that boy! But no matter, rules are rules, so I formulated a plan. I always did love plotting and scheming._

_I went back the next day with a stack of paper and a pen. I wrote a note to him “Mr. Grimm, I think your rule is very mean and I would like it to be repealed - Natasha Pitch” it said, I think he still has the note. I folded it up into a paper airplane and flew it through the window of the old treehouse. Malcolm huffed down the ladder and told me to go away. I did not go away. “Why do you care so much?” he asked me “because it’s mean!” I replied. I went back every day that summer, he never did let me into the treehouse._

_He annoyed me all through our time at Watford. We competed for the top of the class every year, I won every year. Every year he would ask me out on a date with him. The sheer gall of him! He is a rude, arrogant buffoon and now he wants to go on a date! So, every year I would say no...because he didn’t let me into his treehouse! Oh, that man irritated every fiber of being. The way he would argue with everything I said. His dirty mouth. I wanted to slap that stupid smirk off of his face. All of it set me on edge. Everything about him made me feel more than I had ever felt in my life. I wouldn't admit it then, but I secretly loved every minute I spent with that obnoxious man._

_Our first kiss was at the end of our sixth year. I was leaning against a tree, writing a letter or doing some homework for a class I have long since forgotten. He came over to me and asked to sit with me. I told him that there were no boys allowed by my tree. He lost it. “You’re insufferable!” he told me. I'm insufferable? Says the man who's been harassing me for six years! I was done. I could feel the magic in the air. I pulled out my wand ready for a duel, we shot a few harmless spells at each other but I couldn't bring myself to do any real damage. It went on like that for a few minutes, both of us too caught up in our own anger to have any effect on each other. People had started gathering around us, but he was impervious to the growing audience and he cast “Sod Off!” towards me. The spell whizzed past my ear as I turned my head and just nearly avoided it. The past six years had felt like we were on the verge of_ something _but I couldn't figure out what until it happened._ _I lunged at him and surprised myself my kissing that stupid, satisfied grin off his face. I don't think I'll ever fully understand my actions that day but I think I did it because I finally found someone who matched me. Our wits and intellect complemented each other, and each day with him had always been an argument I never wanted to win. He dueled with no mercy, he loved with no mercy. It wasn’t fireworks. It was home. It was moonlight. It was the pieces falling into place. It was perfect. It was everything._

_When he proposed to me. He ripped the sign off of the treehouse._

_I wouldn’t give up loving your father for anything. It is a gift to love someone. To share your life. Because when you love, Basilton, your hearts speak as one. If you are lucky enough to love, love unabashedly. We, Basil, the ones who love, are the lucky ones, whether the love is a summer rain or an explosion._

_Love,_

_Your mother, Natasha Grimm-Pitch._

**Author's Note:**

> If you caught the subtle cursed child reference, we can be friends.


End file.
